Birthday Surprise
by FairSOLDIERLover
Summary: It's the Fire Lord's birthday and Mai brings him a special gift from Kyoshi Island. Zuko/Suki story. Hints of Zuko/Mai. This is a LEMON. Honestly if you are reading a M rated story I don't know why people get mad because M rated stories contain lemon scenes... THINK ABOUT IT. PLEASE.


**Hey guys, I know that it has been a while that I have written anything and I have been having a writers block with my other stories. GAH! SO my brain is like *click* new story idea!**

**So that is where this came from, this is just a one shot deal, I am not going to make more chapters of this story. So if you are wondering where my 'story line' is or why it is being rushed is because I am trying to make with quick and not make it into a multiple chapter story. **

**I hope that you all enjoy this one! Remember I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

**(And if people don't like the pairing that I have together and they don't like the way I have made characters interact with each other then find a different story to read. THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON PEOPLE! I am not just putting it up there for grins and giggles!)**

**Zuko x Suki x Mai pairing. LEMONNNNNNNNNNNNN! :DDDDD :DDDDD**

* * *

Birthday Surprise

It had only been a couple of months since Zuko had been crowned Fire Lord, Mai had been standing by his side during all the troubles that he is going threw. Zuko's birthday was just a little than a week away and Mai had a special surprise for him, all she had to do was find his secret lover and to convince her of the 'plan'. Now it was going to be easy to get to Kyoshi Island, but getting there without Zuko knowing or seeing an air balloon leave was going to be the hard part.

Zuko made his morning lectures to his guards about their duties just like he did every morning. Katara and Aang had come to work on their project for making all of the Nations equal again. Aang and Zuko had been making plans to build a city on the shores of Yue Bay, there was a flood of immigrants after the war and the Nations were getting a little agitated with the non-benders taking over their cities. SO Trusty ZUKO and AVATAR AANG set forth to make a place just for these people, this plan seemed easier in their heads then it had been to put things into action.

4 Days Till….

Mai had been able to get to Kyoshi Island but couldn't find the Kyoshi Warrior that she desperately needed, one of the warriors had told her that she was at the Southern Water Tribe with Sokka. This frustrated Mai, that was a 2 day flight and Zuko's birthday was in 4 days time. She would be luck to make it back in time, hopefully Aang and Katara would be long gone by the time that they arrived. So she set off for the Southern Water Tribe, she didn't exactly dress for heading to the Artic but this needed to be done.

Meanwhile in the Southern Water Tribe….

Sokka was happy to bring Suki home, he wanted everyone to meet her and hopefully have a traditional Water Tribe wedding. Suki knew Sokka's intentions were great but she wasn't ready to be wed, let alone put all of her Kyoshi Warriors at Kyoshi Island with no leader like herself.

Suki stared up at the snow falling from the sky and wondered if it ever STOPPED snowing, there was no way that she was going to be able to live her and she knew that Sokka wasn't going to move to Kyoshi Island. It really was going to be a loss for one or the other, it pained her to know this fate plus word had been spreading that there are benders and non-benders who want Zuko's head, SO now all of the warriors are going to be moved to the Fire Nation to protect the Royal Family.

Not that Sokka paid any attention to Suki when she told him about this possibly happening….

2 Days Till….

Mai had landed in the Southern Water Tribe and was treated to some dinner when she arrived, they all knew who she was which was the scary part since she has never met any of these people. She was hoping that she could get Suki cornered so that she could tell the Kyoshi Warrior about her plan and then quickly leave!

Sokka walked around absent minded, still telling stories about the Hundred Year War and how HE helped to end it. Mai seen this as a perfect opportunity and took Suki off to talk to her about her plan.

Meanwhile at the Fire Nation Palace….

Zuko had began wondering whither or not Mai was going to be here for his birthday, not that he really cared. Getting Republic City plans into action along with other things was a lot more important than a dumb birthday party, he hated, no despised birthday parties. Uncle had tried to give him one while they searched for the Avatar, needless to say, Zuko hasn't had a birthday party since.

Aang and Zuko had been working hard on EVERYTHING that needed to be done via Avatar and Fire Lord, something's required the help of Katara but that wasn't very often. It seemed like they had been glued in Zuko's hot, stuffy, boring, and starting to become annoying office, they were thankful when Katara made one wall covered in ice and Aang sent waves of air against it. Personal Air Conditioning, Zuko felt like this was great since all he could do was supply the water for Katara to bend into ice.

Back in the Southern Water Tribe…

Mai had successfully convinced Suki of her plan, Suki had tried to tell Sokka, she told him and she wrote him a note and told several of the tribe members where she was going. If he says that she didn't tell him where she was going then he should be smacked. By Katara's water whip preferably.

The sun was going down as Mai and Suki headed off towards the Fire Nation as fast and the stupid balloon would travel.

0 Days Left…

Zuko woke up with a yawn, he didn't sleep well last night, he wasn't sure if it was worry over Mai or the fact that him and Aang didn't quit working till about 3 in the morning and Aang gave him a rather preppy Happy Birthday when it had turned midnight. He wanted to slap the Avatar and did later as they went to bed, Aang just laughed it off and joined Katara in their bedroom.

Zuko got up and dressed in his robes that he wore everyday and will till he resigns. He went about his morning duties, assigning guards to different stations and then going to eat with the others. He walked in and seen that yet again it was only Aang and Katara, he sighed and sat at the head of the table and ate his fire flakes.

Aang and Katara left on Appa shortly after breakfast and left Zuko to his office duties, he was really not looking forward to go back and work on things that he was at a complete loss on. He sat and looked at it for hours, servants bringing him in what ever he desired. At this point in time he was positive that Mai had forgotten his birthday.

"Happy Birthday Zuko." He lifted his glass as if to clink glasses with someone and took a drink of the dark red liquid.

"Gee someone seems gloomier than normal. I told you that it was my job to hate the world." Mai leaned against the door frame with the less than pleased expression that she always had on her face. Zuko almost choked on the red liquid.

"Fuck Mai!" he jumped up and ran over and gave her a hug, she was shocked that the Fire Lord could move that fast, even more so that he would hug her the way he did.

"Did you honestly think that I would forget the Fire Lord's birthday? Have you lost your marbles?" She knocked on his head causing him to wince away.

"Well honestly I was loosing hope that anyone remembered my birthday. Yes Mai, I have lost my marbles." he laughed and rolled his eyes at her.

"Well I brought you a surprise! And you better like it I spent 5 days on getting you this present. Come to your room in about 15 minutes… Roughly." she laughed and ran off. Zuko stood there confused and completely bemused.

….In the bedroom….

"Mai are you sure he is going to like this? Yes I have feelings for Zuko and all but I am worried about how this will affect Sokka." Suki stood in a green lace negligee in front of the wall mirror that was is Zuko's room.

"Suki, Zuko is madly in love with you. I can't even excite him. Besides have you and Sokka done it? Has he attempted to tie the knot or is he even considering the girlfriend line? I'm sorry Suki but it just seems like Sokka is just dragging you around, do you even know how many girls he has slept with?" Mai tipped her head at her friend, Suki for the first time since she's gotten to know Mai could actually see worry and concern in her friends eyes.

"Mai… The reason Sokka and I were down in the Southern Water Tribe was to let them get to know me, and I am guessing that he wants to marry me but Mai I am so not ready to settle down. The Kyoshi Warriors need me more than ever especially if we are going to be stationed here to protect Zuko from assassins" Suki covered her mouth as soon as she spoke the forbidden words and watched Mai's eyes grow double in size and her jaw fall to the floor.

"Wha-?" Was all Mai was able to say

"I'll explain later… I've said too much now. Zuko is coming" Mai snapped out of her trance and placed a bow on Suki before she shoved her into the bathroom. Geeze Mai was rough but she was looking forward to seeing Zuko again.

Zuko walked in a little scared, he looked at Mai who was in her normal red with gold trim lace negligee. He smiled and started disrobing and carefully folding his robes and pulling his topknot out and places the headdress on the nightstand.

"Well, well, well. This is a nice birthday present." Zuko smiled and went to grab Mai but she slipped away.

"Wait Zuzu. I am not your present." Zuko sighed in frustration. Its not like he was all that turned on anyway but it wouldn't be hard to get one going.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Mai shouted from the bathroom, Zuko did as ordered and stood with his eyes closed and a humored smile. Mai moved Suki out of the bedroom and had her pose on the bed was shortly joined by Mai. "Okay. Open your eyes"

Zuko did as told and seemed to short out, Mai had never seen the man so shocked and happy at the same time. Suki laughed before both the girls were mauled by the Fire Lord. First Mai was smothered in kisses because she was able to get Suki to come here for his birthday and then Suki got a deep long kiss just for coming and celebrating his birthday with him.

Suki felt a spark or fire run threw her body, she wanted it again and pulled Zuko closer when he tried to pull away. Sokka had never made her feel this way before and was wanted it more than ever before, Mai took this opportunity to remove Zuko's pants and throwing them off to the side. She had to admit that she had never see Zuko with this big of an erection before.

Zuko broke from Suki's lip lock and pulled Mai into a one of his own, Suki slipped down and grasped Zuko's erection causing a gasp. Suki loved Zuko's size, he was bigger than Sokka and she hated how she knew what Sokka's size was. She hates giving blowjobs, she quickly pulled herself out of her thoughts and nipped at Zuko's skin causing him to loose more concentration then he had before.

"Zuko she is my gift to you, you don't have to please me." Mai laughed and pushed Zuko back to Suki, Mai was already wanting to go and see her new boy toy that she had found, but she wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt her friend before she left. "Be nice its her first time. Sokka's been holding out on her." Mai thought that she would clue Zuko in before she left him to have complete control. Suki rolled her eyes at Mai, she didn't want Zuko to know that but it was necessary if he was going to deflower her.

Zuko merely nodded before catching Suki back into a fiery kiss as he ripped the thin lace from her body, which only seemed to make things ignite as the flames in fire lamps on the wall grew with excitement. Suki lost all thought of reason as every fire filled touch made her crave the fire bender even more. Mai laid off to the side as the two began to take over most of his king size bed, Suki's legs were wrapped around Zuko's waist and pulling his closer wanting his to take her.

"You sure you want to?" Zuko gave her a smile as her looked in her eyes for the honest answer.

"Yes, Zuko just Fuck me already!" Suki bucked her hips up rubbing against his rock hard member. Zuko moaned into Suki's shoulder as she did so. He could see that she was speaking the truth, he positioned himself and slowly began to enter her. Suki bit her lip in pain, she didn't think that it would have been this bad but she knew that it wasn't going to be a pleasant first time. Zuko pushed himself inside of her till he couldn't go any further, he tried to comfort her as she slowly began to release her bottom lip.

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips as he began to slowly pull in and out of her, he looked down and seen blood on his and her thigh. Suki's pain was slowly starting to mix with pleasure as he began to move inside of her. Mai had placed a comforting hand on Suki's hand that was well curled around the silk sheets she was laying on. Suki caught his lips once again and let out a small moan into his mouth with made him almost loose all control, he picked up his pace slightly just seeing how she would take the new found pleasure. Suki was in complete ecstasy and was feeling all pleasure.

"Faster" she moaned in his ear making him obey her command, he wasn't going to last long as her tight walls were almost too much for him to be able to contain himself.

"Oh, Fuck. Suki" Zuko rested his head on her shoulder as she clawed at his back making him go faster. They both reached their peak at the same time and Zuko rode out both of their orgasms with slow easy thrusts. Mai had suddenly vanished and left the two of them be, Suki figured she went to meet with her secret lover. Zuko rolled off Suki and laid on the empty space next to her, his chest covered in sweat and heaving with every breath.

"Thank you Zuko." Suki rolled on her side and laid her head on his chest, the flames in the room had died down greatly unlike they were just moments ago.

"You are very welcome, every Kyoshi Warrior needs to find her stress relief at some point." He kissed her head and wrapped a arm around her. His other arm grabbed a loose blanket and draped it over them, she smiled as reality came rushing to her. Sokka cheated on her so many times, so she shouldn't feel bad just because she fucked Zuko.

"Suki? You okay?" Zuko brushed the loose strands of hair from her face, she loved his touch on her skin it was unlike anything she ever felt before.

"I am just thinking. For some reason I feel guilty about this but I shouldn't since this is all Sokka has been doing." She didn't realize that she had started crying till she heard it hit his chest and soon evaporate. She reaches up and wipes the tears away, Zuko pulls her into a tight hug.

He in a way knew what she was coming from but Mai never went to sleep with her mysterious lover with out permission. He thought that it was weird but they hadn't really been together for the past month so he was more like a big brother to her. That's how he seen himself anyway, He couldn't believe that Sokka would cheat on a Kyoshi Warrior who is willing to give up all of her Kyoshi heritage for marriage, she was saving herself for him and he couldn't even do her the kindness of waiting for her as well. Suki realized that Zuko was deep in thought about what she had said, the flames started to grow bigger and with rage this time. She sat up and kissed him wanting to cut off all brain activity that would cause either one of them pain.

"Hey, let me deal with Sokka okay." She gave him a comforting smile, he smiled back and nodded pulling her closer to him and merely smiling. He wanted her to be his bride, he wanted to have her in his arms forever but he couldn't do that with Sokka in the picture. He liked Sokka as a friend, needless to say the boomerang guy had grown on him slightly but not all that much.

"Suki…. Can I ask you something?" Zuko sat up wanting to make this look as serious as possible.

"Yes?" She pulled the sheet up over her bare breasts as she sat up and looked at him.

"When you are ready to retire from the Kyoshi Warriors, and… Wow I started this wrong. Um…" Suki tipped her head and smiled at him. He was confused and bemused on what to say, she thought that she knew what he was going to say but at the same time it could go anywhere at this moment. "Suki, will you be my Fire Lady when you feel that you are ready to marry and to retire from your Kyoshi Warrior life. By all means I don't want you to quit because of me, I just want you to do what makes you feel happy and I don't think that someone who cheats wouldn't make a good husband. Especially if he doesn't take into consideration what your needs are and what all you need and want to do before you dedicate most of your life to them." He mentally slapped himself, He couldn't believe that he just make out an entire speech out of a simple question just because he felt the need to explain.

"Zuko…I-" Suki bit her lip, she didn't know how to answer him. She wanted to end with the Kyoshi Warriors when she was ready and not when Sokka wanted to marry her. Zuko's offer was amazing and she wanted to take it in a heart beat but she had to deal with whatever shit Sokka wanted to pull.

Zuko dropped his head and fell back against the bed, he knew that he had just fucked up and put her in a place that she didn't want to be. He rubbed his face and got up and walked into the bathroom mumbling a sorry. Suki wasn't sure what to do, she just sat there for a minute before she got up and followed Zuko into the bathroom. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his and placed several kisses on wounds that she had gave him.

"I have to go and talk to Sokka, it shouldn't take me long I just don't want to see the look on his face. So I will be stealing Mai for a few days. I have to tell you something though. There have been rumors going around about some people in the Earth Kingdom who want your head… So you will be seeing me soon since the Kyoshi's have decided to come a guard you." she placed a few more kisses on his back, he was listening to every word that she said like she was going to disappear. "I will come back to you." With that she signed her love and heart to Fire Lord Zuko. She could feel him smile, he lightly grabbed her wrists and walked her back to his bed where they soon fell asleep in each others arms without another word.

* * *

**Okay guys, I know that I kind of left it off as a cliff hanger. You also have to realize that this was started at 4:00pm and was finished 1:10am. I was trying to finish the story so that I can go to bed, because I know that if I just stop where I was and go to bed that tomorrow I will not be thinking the same and I will change the story completely and end up never finishing the story all together. **

**So I hope that you all liked the story. I did try my best to make things exciting, I know that I jump around a lot and it was mostly to keep things SHORT. I don't think that it worked out as well as I thought that it should have. Oh well. All I can do is my best and this is how things turn out. xDD**

**Fav & Review Please! ^^**


End file.
